Daddy's First Wedding
by deannaG
Summary: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series part 3, take him to Alec's not wedding to Lydia.


Happy New Year everybody.

I love you. Yes all of _**you**_ , I love.

Moving on. :D

Poor Max is about to step foot into what I think was one of the worst moments in his fathers' relationship. And also the best.

Dialogue from the episode belongs to Michael Reisz.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max walks out of the portal and giggles. He is back in the loft.

He sees Daddy calling for Poppa, "Hello Magnus? You said you needed to talk to me."

Max sees Poppa appear with a glass of wine in his hand, "Nice to see you, Alec. I wasn't sure if you'd come. You know how I hate to drink alone," he makes a glass appear in Daddy's hand.

Daddy puts the glass down, "I didn't come here to drink."

Max giggles, _**Poppa**_ _**should have made him coffee.**_

He stops listening because something is bothering him about Daddy.

It takes a few minutes but he realizes that the right side of Daddy's neck is bare. The love rune isn't there. Max understands why teenage Alec didn't have it, but this is only months before his fathers get married so why isn't it there. For some reason, this worries Max.

He is distracted from his thoughts when he hears Daddy coldly say, "I'm getting married. You and I, we understand marriage very differently. I'm a ShadowHunter. This is about family, and tradition, honor."

Max stands there unable to understand what is going on.

Poppa responds, "Honor? Where's the honor in living a lie?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What about love? Even Shadowhunters fall in love, Alec."

Max nods.

Poppa continues, "Just tell me you're in love with Lydia, and I'll stop."

"I don't know. Why do you keep pushing? You're confusing me."

"Confusion is part of it. That's how you find out if something's there. Emotions are never black and white. They're more like symptoms. You lose your breath every time they enter a room. Your heart beats faster when they walk by. Your skin tingles when they stand close enough to feel their breath. I know you feel what I feel, Alec."

Max nods.

"You don't have any clue what I feel so back off. This is all just a game to you, isn't it? You flirt, you laugh, you use magic, but at the end of the day, what do you risk? Even if I did feel something for you, you want me to give up my life for you? I have to do what's right for me. I could lose my family, my career, everything! You just don't get it."

Max blinks back tears, this can't be real. _**How can Daddy say that to Poppa?**_

"You have a choice to make. I will not ask again." And Poppa is gone.

Max watches as Daddy walks out of the loft, slamming the door behind him.

Max stands there, his hands are trembling. He knows he left Daddy and Poppa happily married in 2039, but knowing that doesn't stop the tears from rolling down his face now.

Max wipes his eyes, takes a deep breath and snaps his fingers.

He is in the War Room.

Poppa, Uncle Jace, Aunt Clary and a guy he doesn't know are around the table. Max sees a picture of Catarina and Ragnor Fell on the screen. Max never met Ragnor because he died before Max was born, but Poppa talks about him.

Poppa says, "Besides, I've played my last hand here. Even I know when to fold." He stands up. Daddy and a lady are behind him.

The lady says, "Magnus, I didn't know you were here."

Poppa glares at Daddy, "That was the point."

"We're just on our way to greet a few representatives of the Clave who arrived early for tomorrow's wedding. How long are you staying?"

Daddy is pissed, "What's going on here? Nobody told me about a meeting."

Aunt Clary explains, "Magnus figured out that Ragnor Fell is the warlock who can wake my mom. We're just bringing him back to the Institute."

"How can I help?"

Max wonders why Uncle Jace is mad at Daddy, as he coldly says, "We're just recovering a warlock, Alec. We got this covered."

Poppa is pissed at Daddy, "Besides, you have emissaries from the Clave to meet. You don't want to tarnish your family's perfectly-crafted image now, do you?"

"Again, lovely seeing you, Magnus."

Max assumes the lady is 'Lydia'. He never met her, but he has heard her name mentioned. She was promoted to Head of the California Institute when he was a baby.

Max watches as Daddy and Lydia leave. Poppa looks sad and angry.

Max is torn between going back home and staying to see how this ends.

With a deep breath, he snaps his fingers.

He is in a room that he doesn't recognize.

Poppa is here with Ragnor.

Poppa says, "Maybe Camille was right. I am immortal. I can party and have fun to my heart's content without the anchors of love around my feet."

Max knows that Camille was Poppa's old girl friend before he met Daddy. She was a vampire and not a nice person. She made Simon a vampire.

Ragnor says, "You are not Camille. And though I know you won't believe me, someday someone will come along who will tear down those walls you've built around your heart. And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it."

Max nods, _**Daddy.**_

He watches as Poppa's face gets serious and Max knows he is thinking about Daddy. At least he hopes with all his heart, that Poppa's thinking about Daddy.

Poppa stands up with a slight smile.

Ragnor asks, "Going somewhere?"

"Even in death you give the best advice."

"Be nice if you took it more than once every 300 years", and Ragnor disappears.

Max watches as Poppa creates a portal and leaves. Max says 'thank you' to Ragnor, snaps his fingers and finds himself in the main hall of the Institute.

This is it, Daddy and Lydia's wedding. Max sees Uncle Jace standing with Daddy.

Grandma Maryse and a man, who Max assumes is Grandpa Robert, walk over to Daddy. Max doesn't know anything about Grandpa. Daddy shakes his head when Max asks questions about him and Poppa gets angry.

Max asked Aunt Clary about him and all she said was that he turned out to be a bad man who hurt Daddy. Max couldn't understand how a father could hurt his son, but she refused to give him details. But knowing that he hurt Daddy is enough for Max to know that he doesn't like the man.

Simon walks in and sits next to Aunt Clary.

The Silent Brother starts the ceremony. Max looks around at the crowd and wonders where Poppa is.

Aunt Izzy walks in. She looks pretty.

Lydia walks in. She looks pretty too, but she isn't Poppa. Max is anxious.

Daddy looks scared, as he helps Lydia up the steps to the altar.

Max remembers a movie he watched with Daddy and Poppa. The priest asked the guests, "If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Max remembers Poppa laughing at that line and smiling at Daddy. Daddy then kissed Poppa and giggled.

Right now, Max wants to scream at Daddy not to marry this lady.

But he isn't going to interfere because he knows that Daddy is with Poppa NOW. Instead he takes a very deep breath, and waits for Poppa to show up.

Daddy and Lydia exchange jewelry. Max doesn't remember seeing that bracelet. He has seen the gold chain bracelets that Daddy and Poppa had at THEIR wedding, but not that bracelet of Daddy's.

Max shakes his head as Lydia is handed a stele. He has seen the wedding rune on Daddy's wrist. He saw it glow blue when Daddy was bought back to life but he always thought it was Poppa's not Lydia's rune.

Max is finding it harder to stand and do nothing.

Max hears somebody walking down the hall.

Poppa walks into the room. Max relaxes.

Poppa looks terrified but he has finally arrived to stop Daddy from making a huge mistake.

Daddy looks at Poppa.

Max is shocked to hear Grandma say, "What's that warlock doing here?"

Uncle Jace asks Aunt Izzy, "Did Alec invite Magnus?"

Aunt Izzy smiles, "I did. But I didn't think he'd show."

Max wants to hug her tight.

Grandma looks at Daddy and stands up. She walks towards Poppa, "Magnus, leave this wedding now."

Poppa tells her, "Maryse, this is between me and your son. I'll leave if he asks me to."

Max nods and hopes that Daddy doesn't tell Poppa to leave.

Max is encouraged by Poppa and Daddy staring at each other.

Uncle Jace asks Daddy, "Are you gonna be okay, buddy?"

Max giggles.

Max watches Poppa and doesn't pay attention to Daddy and Lydia talking. Poppa is rubbing his thumb across his fingers, a sign that he is nervous. Max is nervous too.

He watches as Daddy turns and looks at Poppa. Poppa stares at him. Daddy looks at the crowd and looks at Poppa again. He comes down the steps.

Max holds his breath.

Grandma moves past Poppa and walks up to Daddy, "Alec, what are you doing?"

Daddy coldly tells her, "Enough," as he continues to walk to Poppa.

Max crosses his fingers.

Daddy gets to Poppa, grabs his lapels and kisses him.

Max cheers, THAT is the fathers he knows and loves.

Everybody is happy and smiling, except Grandma and Grandpa. Max remembers what Grandma said at his fathers' 20th anniversary party and realizes that this is probably what she was referring to. She eventually saw that Daddy and Poppa love each other and finally accepted it. And Grandpa is dead because he hurt Daddy, so who cares about him.

"You never cease to amaze me, Alec."

Max giggles, _**Poppa is happy**_.

"Yeah. What did I just do?"

Max giggles, _**only kissed your future husband and my future Poppa**_.

Grandma and Grandpa are pissed, but Max couldn't care, his fathers kissed, always a good thing, as far as Max is concerned.

Max watches as Aunt Izzy and Simon go to his future fathers.

"Who invited the vampire?"

Max giggles.

He is ready to leave, he snaps his fingers and finds himself in the War Room, his fathers are talking.

"I'm so glad we got away from that crowd and all those people. So intense."

"I have to hand it to you, Alexander you certainly know how to make a statement."

Max smiles until he sees his grandparents walking over, they look mad.

Poppa walks away from Daddy, Max wants to hold him, he looks sad.

Grandma says, "What have you done, Alec? To us, this family?"

Daddy answers, "This isn't about you."

"Of course it is. You are either being selfish or naive. This wedding was your plan from the start. And now you have humiliated us in front of the most respected members of the Clave. I don't even recognize you anymore."

"I'm the same person I've always been. Now everything's just out in the open."

"And all for a Downworlder."

Max doesn't like Past Grandma Maryse.

 _Daddy hurting_ Grandpa says, "Just give her time."

"And you?"

"I don't really understand this. But I suppose our world is changing. How long has this been going on? Are you two in love?"

Max giggles, _**yes**_.

"Love? What? No."

Max giggles, _**silly Daddy.**_

"No, it's it's, uh, it's sort of a different. It's not "

Poppa rushes to Daddy's side, "It's all very new."

"Right. I better go check on Mom."

Max nods, _**yes you do that, Daddy hurting Grandpa.**_

Poppa goes into _calm Daddy_ mood, "You know what I just realized? We still haven't gone on our first date yet."

Daddy smiles, "Yeah, you're right. You wanna I don't know, get a drink sometime?"

"I would love that."

"Great."

Max smiles, his fathers are finally together. It's time to go home.

He creates a portal and returns to the loft.

His smile brightens.

Poppa and Daddy are on the sofa kissing.

Alec glances up and sighs, "We have an audience."

Max giggles as Magnus says, "Perfect timing."

Max pulls a chair closer to the sofa and sits down, as his fathers untangle themselves from each other.

Alec smiles, "So, where did you go tonight?"

Max giggles, "Your first wedding."

Alec rolls his eyes as Magnus says, "Did you see that horrible jacket?"

Max nods, "It was nasty."

Magnus shakes his head, "Where did you get that awful fitting thing?"

Alec sighs, "I picked it out myself."

"No wonder. That is why I picked our wedding clothes and made sure Izzy went with you. I love you Alexander, but some of your wardrobe decisions leave much to be desired."

Max quietly says, "I was worried."

Alec holds his hand, "Why, Max?"

"Because you were so angry at Poppa before the wedding."

Alec sighs, "I was angry, but my anger wasn't about Poppa. It was more about the factors that kept me from being with Poppa."

Magnus kisses Alec, "I was so crazy about you, that is why I left because if I had stayed, I would have begged you to change your mind."

Alec smiles, "I needed to talk it out but you had already left. But despite all of that, here we are." He kisses Magnus.

Max smiles, "I was afraid Poppa wasn't going to show up on time."

Magnus nods, "That was my biggest fear, that I was too late. But when Maryse told me to leave, I knew I still had time. Even in that horrible jacket, you were beautiful. All I wanted to do was grab you and portal us back to the loft. I saw all those Clave members and knew I was in enemy territory. But Izzy smiled at me and I knew I had made the right decision to show up. I could only hope and pray that you would pick me."

Alec whispers, "As Lydia was getting ready to draw the wedding rune on my wrist, I was prepared to pull away from her. I didn't love her. I was marrying her to make my parents happy. But what about my happiness, shouldn't that be more important. Magnus, when you walked in, I thought, this beautiful powerful centuries old warlock could have anybody his heart desires, but he wants me. Even though I've given him nothing but roadblocks and pushed him away, here he is, still hopeful that I will choice him over duty. I'm just a ShadowHunter who has lived his short life in the Institute, with little worldly experience aside from killing monsters, but he wants me."

Magnus smiles and kisses him, "You bring me peace."

Alec giggles, "Our lives may have been easier if you had done something way back when I was seven."

Magnus laughs, "Oh yes, I can see it now. Excuse me, Maryse, but your son gives me a sense of peace, please allow him to move in with me."

Alec giggles, "When you word it like that, of course she is going to call security on you."

Max says helpfully, "Maybe when Daddy was seventeen?"

Alec laughs as Magnus says, "That would have been even worse. Excuse me, Maryse, your beautiful seventeen year old son makes me happy, I need him, that okay with you?"

Alec laughs, "Magnus, you need to work on your wording."

Magnus kisses him, "I love you."

Alec smiles, "See, that is worded perfectly. I love you too."

They kiss as Max looks on smiling.

Alec laughs, "You always did smile when we kissed."

Magnus nods, "Yes, I remember you crawling over to us, just to sit in one of our laps, as we kissed."

Max smiles, "It makes me happy to see you in love."

Alec smiles, "Then I'm glad you weren't too disturbed by tonight's adventure."

"I did get scared but I kept thinking of you here together and I was encouraged to stay." Max yawns.

"Tired, blueberry?"

Max nods, "And I have an early class tomorrow."

"Then maybe you should call it an early night?"

Max nods.

"Good night."

He kisses his fathers good night and goes to bed.

Magnus smiles, "Our first kiss, at the time it was the best day of my life. Then the day I proposed and you said 'yes' became the best day of my life. But then the day we got married became THE best day of my life."

Alec looks at him, "What about when we made love for the first time?"

Magnus nods, "Yeah, that was a pretty good day."

"A pretty good day? That's all it was?"

"Yes."

Alec straddles Magnus' lap. He kisses him, as he slowly rubs against him.

Magnus smiles to himself, that worked out just as he planned. He puts his hands under Alec's shirt and touches his warm rune covered back. He kisses the love rune.

Alec moans, "Magnus, bed now."

Magnus gets up and Alec wraps his legs around him. Magnus holds Alec and makes his way to their bedroom.

He lowers Alec to the bed and with a snap of his fingers, their clothes are gone.

As they make love, a flash of dead Alec comes to Magnus' mind and he stops.

Alec whispers, "Magnus?"

Magnus blinks, "Yeah."

Alec pulls Magnus down to him and kisses him gently, "Everything okay?"

"I don't know."

"Magnus, I'm here. I'll always be here."

Magnus nods, "I just..."

Alec smiles, "I love you."

Magnus relaxes, "I love you too."

Magnus kisses Alec and resumes making love to him.

Afterwards, he rests his head on Alec's chest and listens to his husband's heart beating as he holds Alec tight.

He whispers, "That was THE worst day of my life and I've had some terrible days, but that was the absolute worst."

It only takes Alec a few seconds to know what day Magnus is referring to, "How long was I...gone?"

Magnus takes a deep breath, "An hour, not more than two, but it seemed like years. I lost all track of time. All I remember were sounds. Mundanes screaming. Izzy, Jace, Clary crying. I had enough thought to text Max, but other than that, my mind stopped. All the times that I almost lost you, weren't even close to when I DID. I was ready to die."

"You moved on after Camille."

Magnus laughs coldly, "Camille didn't love me. She loved the idea of having a love struck warlock at her side. Oh she did have moments when she was kind, but mostly I was just a toy. She got a new toy and cast me aside. No, Alexander, there would have been no moving on from you. If the rune hadn't have healed you, I would have tried to save you, that is if Max hadn't gotten there first. Like I said at the time, I was prepared to follow you to death. I love Max but I need you."

Alec lifts Magnus' head and gently kisses his lips.

"Then for Max's sake, it's a good thing the love rune bought me back."

Magnus nods, "Yes. But I worried about the consequences of bringing you back. I watched Catarina as she examined you and I was terrified that she would find something 'off'. Forget about Max stopping me, I wonder if Catarina would have tried to prevent me from killing you if I had to. Then again, would I have been able to kill you in the first place."

Alec holds him tighter, "Good thing it never came to that."

Magnus nods, "I love you so much that it scares me sometimes."

Alec smiles, "Why?"

"Because if you told me to destroy Staten Island, I wouldn't ask why, I would just do it."

Alec giggles, "I like Staten Island, why would I want you to destroy it?"

Magnus glares at him, "I'm making a point, Alexander. I may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, powerful but you control me. Look at all the people I killed because they hurt you. I killed them without blinking an eye. Compare that to when you almost died and the rune first showed up. I was terrified that it was a bad thing. That CD Robert had of you begging 'me' to stop hurting you, I thought you would leave me. Killing FOR you isn't a problem, but losing you would kill me. You died and my world died with you."

"Soulmates."

Magnus nods, "Before I found peace walking behind a seven year old ShadowHunter, I would have laughed at that word in reference to me. But now, looking back, it all makes sense. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I _**had**_ walked into the Institute and," Magnus laughs, "I don't even know what I would have done, but knowing that we were meant to be together, I would have demanded to be part of your life."

"Yes, my parents would have loved that."

"The love rune was there, invisible but still there, since the day you were born. Therefore you were born to be MINE. There must be ways to show hidden runes."

"Hidden runes?" Alec laughs.

"That is what it was. Whatever, it's getting late." He leans up and kisses Alec, "Good night Alexander."

Alec smiles, "Good night, Magnus."

Magnus rests his head on Alec's chest and soon he falls asleep listening to his husband's soft snores and heart beating. Music to his ears.

 _ **the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N1:** Way back when I first started writing Malec fanfic, I had an idea to write a Magnus POV for the wedding scene. But got distracted by other ideas and never got to it. I put some of those thoughts into chapter 3 of **Waking Sleeping Alec**. And here I present a few more of them.

 **A/N2:** I thought about adding the scene from the beginning of **Morning Star** , but since it continued into Lydia's room, with Alec and Magnus finding Lydia on the floor, it would have gone off the main point of Max seeing his fathers, so I stayed in **Malec**.

There is a sex scene in the Malec-4ever version.


End file.
